Frozen Over
by Joshy Main
Summary: Stiles and the pck are thrown into a vampire war. After being bitten by the 'betrayer', Leon, Leons brother, Cylus promices to stay and train Stiles, so he doesnt loose control and destroy everything he cares about, on one condition, he must help fight against Leon, even if the pack may or may not be all for it.
1. Chapter 1

'December 13th 2015. Somethings just were never meant for me to do. Somethings are just so out of my reach, that trying to grasp it is suicide. Its been two years to the dot since Scott has been bitten. Two years to the dot! That my life has been changed. I saw the things that hide from human eyes. I talk to the things that go bump in the night. I am the human who sits on the sidelines. In light and in the shadows. I've watched men die. I saw the fear in their eyes as claws from my 'allies' slashed away everything that person was. I am the protected when I should be the protector. I am useless, and I'm starting to think everyone else thinks that too now. That I am just the boy who runs with wolves, and nothing more.'

Stiles closed the book. It was small and black. The binding on the spine was also black but was a different, darker shade from the way you can obviously tell its there. On the front are small white letters written with a paint marker. "Stiles' Secret Script". His mom made it for him back when he was a kid ,and in love with alliteration, when she just started to show symptoms of the cancer. She said that once a month he should write down a short paragraph of how hes feeling. It seemed stupid and he rarely did it back then, until he find out, three days after her death, that she too had a small black book. It was written in once a week. With long letters to Stiles and small comments on how amazing and strong he is, but how much stronger he will have to be for dad after she left. He had spent a good day just sitting on his bed reading the book, trying his best to avoid getting tears all over it. Now he keeps the book right on his nightstand, and every 13th of every month, he takes his book and writes vague descriptions and poems about how his life is going. And this month, not so good.

The perpetual fact that Stiles is human is both relieving, because he really and truly does want to stay that way, but its also aggravating. He wants to help, its what hes good at. Its just that the supernatural are hard to go against and when the wolves you hang out with look at you like a a glass doll that could be shattered with one touch, and then proceed to bench you as they demolish what ever freakish monster decided to not be a fictional being and come to beacon hills, it kills him inside. But he really wanted to help! Hes been working with Deaton for a few months and has some basic runes down that /really/ could save the day and everyone he cares about. But Derek or Scott and even Isaac now, keeps pushing him back telling him to run when the going gets tough. Hes sick of it.

Stiles forces the thought out of his mind for now, because a certain goofy werewolf is currently trudging loudly up his staircase. He puts his book back in the drawer.

Scott comes in through the door with a 'Hey man' and a slight waddle as he makes his way to Stiles' bed. In which he then proceeds to spin around and fall on to his back on it. He's starring at the ceiling with the goofiest smile plastered on his face.

"Whats up?" Stiles asks.

"Allison convinced her dad to let me go on that annual camping trip."

"Oh right, that trip is coming up. I'm surprised he actually said yes after last years fiasco." Last year was indeed a fiasco. Mr Argent had taken the suggestion very badly and threatened Scott with death, if he ever "_Tried this bullshit again!"_ The type of death that not even Derek could heal from. But things have gotten a lot better lately. There hasn't been much supernatural happenings, and Scott and Derek actually went on a hunt with Chris and Allison one time. It was apparently 'secret' but all Stiles had to do was mention Allison's name to Scott and he was in a trance of dumb love and just so happened to not notice Stiles going through his messages. It turned out to be a Yeti up near the Canadian border that had ventured too far south and ate some kids on winter break. But the point was that Scott and Chris had actually been bonding as of late. So even though the news is surprising its not really a shock.

"Yeah! Chris said I could come under two conditions."

"Which were?"

"I have to sleep in a different tent than Allison, and I have to catch dinner."

"Seems like a pretty good trade."

"Yeah it is! Its tomorrow, well I guess today, we leave at four A.M." That means no Scott in school for the next week. Greeeaaat. Its moments like this that Stiles wished he had made more friends in school. But no, he didn't, and now he's a senior with two friends, him and Lydia, and occasionally interacted with the local were teens.

"Where is it this year?"

"That's the best part! Its in Costa Rica!" The thing with this annual camping trip was that its never ordinary, they never just go to some national park and hunker down near a stream. No, the Argents take it one step up. Their 'camping' is more like survival 101. They plop themselves down in some random ass exotic part of the world and survive for a week. Last year Allison said it was on a small island in the pacific. Its population, zero.

"Dude! Here you need to take this!" Stiles says as he digs into one of drawers, and grabs a small red camera. "Please bro, Do you know how many species live in that part of the world?! You have to take a shit load of pictures! Plants, animals, please dude like seriously everything!"

"Okay man sheesh calm down, your nerd is showing." Scott says with a smile and grabs the camera.

"You're the best wolfy friend a guy could have."

"Yeah I know"

There was a patch of awkward silence after that. Stiles hates awkward silent patches with every fiber of his being.

"So..whachya...you know...doing /here/?"

"Oh, um I just came over to tell you." Scott says as he stands up off the bed.

"Well thanks for the heads up, man."

"Yeah no problem. I'm probably just going to go home and sleep now."

"Oh, yeah okay"

Scott tugs open the window and throws one foot out. "So yeah, I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Right, I'll see ya."

"Bye." Scott throws himself out the window.

"Have fun." Stile mutters to himself. "With out me" He lets out a sigh and throws himself face first onto his bed. That was so awkward. Its been like that for a while now. Short conversations with extremely awkward endings. He doesn't know when it started happening exactly, but he noticed that Scott was hanging out with Allison and the pack more and more lately. And with Stiles less and less. Now its like pretending when they talk. Pretending they're still best friends. They're not anymore, and that sucks. It sucks a lot.

He turns his head to the side so he doesn't like die of suffocation, and starring back at him is that tiny, red camera.

"Fuck." He says to himself. He really doesn't want to talk to Scott again if its going to end like that again, but dammit he really wants those pictures. So he hefts himself off of his bed, grabs the camera off the desk, and his bright red hoodie from PacSun off of his chair. When hes down stairs, his jacket is on and hes slipping into his converses. He loos at his keys but decides hes going to walk. Scotts house is only two miles away and he could really use the walk. Not for exercise because that's what lacrosse was for, but just to think.

Its close to Christmas now and all the lights are hung up, lighting the snow covered ground. They got about three inches of snow yesterday. He had is hood up and his hands tucked deep into his coat pockets. He watched his breath turn white as it exited his mouth, he acted like he was smoking, like the little kid he is. He really tries to think about what he's going to say to Scott when he gets there, he really truly does try. But there's a small house that's been abandoned since about September, and it looks like its front yard has also been abandoned and he cant help himself from just ruining that perfect blanket of white, that's practically screaming his name.

He made snowballs and threw them at trees knocking down more snow. He picked up huge clumps of snow and used his tongue to scoop some into his mouth. He kicked the snow off the ground and into the air, so it looked like it was snowing again. He was in the middle of making his third snow angel, when a big dark shadow blocked out the Christmas lights from across the street. Oh no. Its late, like the type of late that it can practically be considered early, no one should really be out, but hey he was out. So maybe someone was out trying to give their drifting best fried a camera for when they go to a perfect place for a zoology lover, with out them. Totally possible. That idea was immediately shot down when icy blue eyes started to glow in front of him.

"Shit." he squeaked. He grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at the eyes as a tiny distraction so he could make a run for it. But it became very very very painfully obvious that his little snow trick didn't work because he found himself being slammed face down into the snow. A harsh hissing sound in his ear only served to make him scream and thrash as loud and as hard as he could, but who ever was holding him down was seriously strong. Even when Derek did this once when he lost control with the witches, he was still able to at least make Derek wobble. But this guy, the guy with the coldest eyes Stiles has ever seen, had him pinned down so hard, he didn't even think he could his move is toes.

In his struggle the now verified man was starting to speak. Fuck him Stiles thought. He wasn't going to listen to this guy no matter what. So he did what any magical being who couldn't use their hands would do. Call their alpha.

"DEREK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "SCOTT! ISAAC! BOYD! ERICA! PETER!" he screamed all their names as loud as he could. If he really was pack, like they had been telling him, then they should show up! Right?

"No ones coming for you." The man said, lips grazing Stiles' earlobe

"Go fuck your self!"

" Now, is that any way to treat your new sire?"

Sire? Sire? Stiles has read that some where, but where? He clenched his eyes together and tried to remember.

"Come now, you really don't know what I am?" Stiles didn't comment back. He knew this thus far, the man hand extremely cold hands, even colder breath, and his eyes looked like fire made of ice. How did he even know what that looked like? But he still couldn't remember what creature it was. He memorized the whole bestiary, but the tough part was searching that information for a name. He couldn't remember, the adrenaline making it harder than usual to focus. He just gritted his teeth and tried hard to remember where the fuck hes heard sire before!

"Here let me give you a little hint." The man said into his neck, icy breath making his skin get covered in goosebumps. And two long slender, sharp, smooth objects scraped at his jugular. Shit shit shit he remembered.

"Vampire" Stiles whispered. The man made a low pitched noise before Stiles felt the unrelenting pain of two razor sharp fangs ripping through flesh and muscle in his neck. The pain was so immense that black spots had started sprouting in his vision, but he couldn't pass out, not with a vampire currently turning him into a meal. He thrashed his legs trying to hit that sensitive parts, but once again nothing, his legs wouldn't even budge under the mans weight.

And then the man started sucking. Stiles could feel the tug on his skin, the blood rushing through his new openings, and the mans tongue lapping it all up like he was a fucking cat and Stiles was his bowl of milk. Stiles was beginning to feel dizzy and out of breath, when the man suddenly stopped and Stiles could hear exactly what made him do so. Loud footsteps rushing towards them. The snow crunching under their feet.

"Pack" Stiles managed to get out.

The man huffed out a short laugh and then he was gone. In that moment he felt safe. Until of course the man running towards him addressed him as 'kid'. It wasn't Derek, it wasn't Scott, it wasn't the pack it was a stranger.

"Dammit" he was so tired, the whole ordeal left him exhausted and he could feel himself slipping into sleep. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stay awake. He thinks he heard "Everything will be alright" But he was, at that point, passing out so he wouldn't bet money on it.

All he knew was, he was attacked by a vampire, and now hes in the hands of a stranger. And Scott still doesn't have this god damn camera.

*

Stiles head was throbbing as he woke up. He grunted in pain as he tried to reach his face so he could palm his eyeballs. Then tiredly blinked around to get a very vague idea of where he was. He couldn't tell much, a bunch of neutral colors with a yellowish light filling his still constricting pupils. A soft voice appeared out of no where, as the end of the bed sunk a little, forcing him to change his position.

"Shh. Its okay, your safe here."

"Wha.. safe? Where. Where am I?"

"your safe."

"Bull shit! Where the fuck am I?" Stiles yells as he tries to get up. But a large flat palm rests itself on his chest and gently pushes him back down. The touch is so soothing for some reason, so nice. And he really doesn't have the energy to fight it. So he allows himself to be pushed back down into? Yeah this was definitely a bed, I nice one for that matter.

"I'm sorry...for what happened." the man said in a gentle tone.

Stiles huffed out a sigh, he knew what had happened. The fact that he was attacked by a vampire, and was still here to talk about it could only mean one thing. The thought though made his stomach flip.

"So its true then? I'm like him?"

the man was silent. Stiles could see him perfectly now, as if they were outside during the day time. He had dark brown eyes that starred at him. Intense but comforting at the same time. His jawline was sharp and hard, covered in black stubble. His nose was slightly pointed upwards. It reminded him of his own nose but thinner. His hair was longish and pitch black. The sides and presumably the back appeared to be shaven down to a short buzz cut style. While the top was longer and slicked down towards one side. From what he could see while laying down, the man was muscular but not buff, not like Derek. He was wearing a black thermal and a small silver cross hanged from his neck.

"Fuck" Stiles said to himself. "Look I cant be one of them. I cant be a vampire! I. I have a pack! And a dad! And I still haven't even finished high school!"

"Please, stay calm. We can talk but please, I'd rather not get the neighbors involved."

"What?! I'm here having a crisis about my sudden change in species and you're worried about the god damn neighbors!"

"Stiles, please calm down." Stiles sat up at that comment.

"How. The. Fuck. Do you know my name? No. no don't even answer that! How about you tell me who you are and where the hell you took me. And you better tell me the truth or so help me god-" the man cuts him off.

"Please! I will tell you everything you need to know, just, just be silent!"

Stiles closed his eyes and took in one, deep, long breath through his nose and exhaled through his nose. "Talk." He says in a harsh yet hushed voice.

"Thank you. My name is Cylus. I was sent with a mission to hunt down and kill a vampire named Leon Ortega."

"The vampire who attacked me."

"Yes."

"Why is he wanted dead?"

"For the precise reason, of what he did to you three days ago."

"THREE DAYS!" Stiles yelled. He drew back his anger as hard as he could. Closed his eyes again and took an even deeper breath and exhaled with a growl. "Breathe Stilinski." He says to himself a few times. Until he reaches the point where he can reel in his rage, if just for a while. "Continue."

"Leon was the head adviser of a brotherhood or creed in Maryland. A few months ago, it was reported to our leader that Leon was raising an army with plans to take over the brotherhood. Our lord personally wiped out the whole army before they could do any damage to the outside world or the brotherhood. But Leon escaped and fled the state. Its been my job ever since to destroy him. And its that search that led me to you three nights ago." Cylus explains.

"So wait are you..?"

"Yes, Stiles. I am a vampire. Leon has been fleeing my creed and creating a path of destruction in his wake."

"What does he do?"

"He goes into a small town, much like this one, where he scouts out an unsuspecting victim, in which he bites them and leaves them to fend for themselves."

"I don't see how that's-"

"Newly turned vampires are almost always out of control. Much like your werewolves, it takes time to learn how to control your new abilities. But since he leaves them and doesn't train them, they go on a rampage. Killing everything in their paths. Towns have been destroyed, families killed and thousands of lives ruined. Leon leaves only death where ever he goes."

"Oh god does that mean that I?

"Lucky for you, no."

"No? And how is anything in this situation _lucky_?"

"Like I said before, we come from Maryland. I've chased him to the other side of the country. We have brother hoods everywhere east, north, and south of here on guard for him in case he turns around. They've been instructed to kill him on the spot. Hes cornered, with no where else to go. He will fight."

"Ok, so now my hometown is becoming a battle ground for vampires. I still don't see how this is, in any way, beneficial to me."

"It means that I can actually stay behind and help train you."

"Oh. Well I guess that's a plus."

"You're taking all of this really well." Cylus says raising an eye brow.

"Im probably just in shock. Or I've just been so mentally stimulated these past years, that nothing really effects me anymore. I'm going to go with, and hope for the first one."

"Regardless. You're taking it all a lot better than I thought."

There was another awkward silence. God did he hate these things. A few seconds passed by with Cylus starring at him avidly, and him twitching uncomfortably. Ok enough.

"Why you?" he asks to break the silence.

"Me?"

"Yeah, why you. Why are you the one going after Leon? Why not the lord himself?"

"A lord leaving his thrown for a deserter is suicide for the brotherhood."

"Okay. But there must be more to it. I read that brotherhoods in the East are humongous. So why you? Do you have some kind of relation to Leon?"

"He's my. Leon is my brother. Not a brotherhood brother. But an actual birth brother." Cylus says looking down. Sad yet emotionless at the same time.

"Thats- I'm sorry. That's horrible." The more he thought about it the angrier he got. Who just pits two brothers against each other. He could smell the anger washing off of his skin, and hey that's new. Anger. Oddly enough it smelled like burnt cinnamon. Cylus must have smelled it to because his face was overcome with concern as he gripped stiles forearm.

"Whats wrong?!" Cylus says hurriedly.

"Its just. What kind of sick twisted monster puts two brothers in a situation like this." Cylus released his grip on Stiles' arm.

"A merciful one."

"What?"

"My lord showed mercy. He could have sent our strongest fighter, Our quickest, our smartest, to finish the job. But he sent me. Its a blessing in our world to have a lord show mercy like this. Leon and I are the only ones left. He was sixteen and I was ten, when our village was destroyed and our parents and the rest of our family were killed. We spent weeks surviving the world on our own. We walked from where our village was, up in Maine, down south to what is currently harford county Maryland. Where we met a man named Dante. He showed us the brotherhood and he was the one who changed us. We've lived together for hundreds of years. It only seems fit, that I get to be the last face my brother sees."

"Wow."

"Enough about this. We will talk about the subject more when the time comes. In the mean time. You, Stiles Stilinski, are my main priority. Leon wont fight yet. He needs an army. It gives us enough time to train you and wait for reinforcements."

"Alright. So here's what I got from that. Leon, your pretty crazy brother., is set to destroy your creed, and doesn't care about the humans left in the crossfire. Which suggesting that you guys are in Maryland and here we are in California leaves, oh I don't know, the whole American population. But now that hes here, it means that he bit me to be apart of his army...against you. And now my home is ground zero for a vampire war, that I have been very unwillingly thrusted into. So you are here to train me and stop Leon, because your lord was nice, and you are apparently a caring bloodsucker..." There was probably a lot more sarcasm than he intended, but he still made his point.

"Yes." Cylus winced at his words, but at least he was honest.

"And If I refuse?"

"I will let you go, right here, right now. But hear me when I say that everyone you know and love will wish you stayed and trained, right before you kill them."

"Thats um, pretty convincing."

"Its your reality unless you stay with me for now."

Stiles took that time to look at his hands. He imagined the very hands being used to rip out every ones throats. Dirt under his nails and his palms and fingers covered in blood. He couldn't stand the thought of actually hurting someone. Its the main reason he never took the bite from Peter or Derek. But now he kind of wished he did. Then maybe he could have defended himself against Leon. Or better yet, Leon wouldn't have even attacked him.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll let you train me."

"Good." Cylus says with a slight smirk.

"But on one condition."

"And what might that be."

"I want my pack to be involved in my training."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Cylus explains.

"Its the only way I will help you."

Cylus gets off the bed at that comment. He starts pacing in circles, rubbing his palms in his scalp and face. "Fine!" He says suddenly "Your pack can help. But not right away and only your alpha is allowed to be directly involved. But you need to learn how to control your blood lust, and your new...needs, first. Then we let your alpha assist us."

"My alpha?! No I want the whole pack!"

"You don't get it, do you Stiles. You. Are. A. Vampire. You're not some human who cant hurt them anymore. Stiles only your alpha has the strength to defend himself from you if need be. The betas, if caught in your crossfire, especially now, will die. There is not doubt about that. And you wanna know the sick part about it? You will want to do it. It may be hard to see how right now. But as soon as you come in ten feet of them, you will hear their blood, feel their heart beat like its a hammer to your head, striking you with every pump demanding attention. You'll want to chase them, to feed on them, its primal instinct something-something that you wont be able to control. And you will succeed. You will pin them down and drain them. You wont be able to stop, you wont _want_ to stop. And you will kill them with a bloody smile on your face. Do you really want that?"

"Jesus. I didnt-"

"No. you didn't know which is precisely why, I need to train you, and its why for the time being you may only have face to face contact with your alpha. BUT that is only when I give you the okay."

He could actually kill the betas. Him? Stiles? He may joke about it from time to time but they were empty threats and everyone knew it. He couldn't harm a fly, even if he tried. And now here he is being told that if he so much as goes near anyone they will die by his hands. And he wont be able to help it. He'll want to kill them, he'll enjoy killing them. That's definitely not going to happen. If it means keeping everyone safe, then Cylus will be the only one he talks to for however long it takes.

"Fine." he says in a shaky voice. "Okay, I understand. When do we um, start?"

"As soon as you feed."

"I really hope you mean like pizza."

"No. Blood."

Stiles sighs and rubs his hand all over his head, but recoils when he accidentally scratches himself. He curses at the pain and brings his hand down to examine it. Its pale, really pale with almost a slight ice blue tint to it. His nails are elongated and sharp looking. They're not as big as werewolf claws but they definitely could get the job done if used correctly. His index finger has a little bit of blood on it, but nothing terrible.

"You're anxious." Cylus declares.

"I guess a little bit."

"As soon as you learn to control your emotions, little things like that wont happen."

"Ok. Good. Um so can we go down stairs? I'm actually really hungry, but its the same feeling I always get so I assume it just means I want food."

"Yea, probably. The time in between being human and a matured vampire, you are kind of weened off of food."

"You mean I wont be able to eat food later?" he asks with a truly sad face.

"You could, but I cant guarantee you'll like it."

"You saying food will kill me!"

"What? No. It just may not taste good to you."

"Oh. Okay."

"So yeah. I'll be downstairs. I assume you want a shower?"

Stiles goes to sniff his armpit and is taken back by the stench. "Yeah definitely. I'll be down when I'm done."

"Just um. When your done just throw on some of my clothes. They might be a little big but its better than the ones you're wearing."

"Thanks" Stiles gets up and follows Cylus who shows him to the bathroom. He hands him a towel and steps out of the way so he could enter. The bathroom is beige with three modern lights hung above the mirror to the left. The sink is white and square, and is cluttered with womens hair care products. And then it hit him. Cylus was chasing Leon. His house was in Maryland. So who the hells house was this? He looked to the right and was met by a black and white shower curtain with square patterns on it. Who ever it was really liked modern things. He walks to the mirror and puts the towel down on the brim of the sink. He uses the toilet which is directly to the right of the sink, and then stares at his reflection in the mirror. Hes really pale now with that icy tint to it, his hair color even looks a whole shade darker because of it. But besides that, there really isn't any major physical changes. He looks into his own eyes like hes reading his own soul. Its mesmerizing, until his eyes turn bright blue, like the way Derek's used to look, and Jackson's before he had to move to Miami. He closes his eyes and when he opens them, they're amber brown again. He doesn't open his mouth so he doesn't have to see the fangs. Its too soon for that right now.

He's finished with his shower now, feeling clean and refreshed a little. And he found out one cool thing about being a vampire. He doesn't get cold when he steps out of the shower anymore. He dries his new yet same body. Its physically the same, but it feels stronger and better. He walks out into the hallway where hes met with one of the best smells hes ever smelled. He rushes to the bedroom he woke up in and looked around for some clothes. They were in a large black duffel bag by the bed. Tight black briefs, with some black tight fitting jeans and a white V-neck. It was the only non black or gray shirt Cylus had.

He makes it downstairs in lightning speed and he feels like a little kid as he skips three or four steps, because hes become a lot less clumsy since the change. As he walks into the kitchen following the smell he sees Cylus sitting at the island with a glass of what looks like red wine and hes reading a book. Probably one Stiles has never even heard of. Its probably boring though.

"So whats cooking?" he says as he looks around the kitchen looking for a recently used pan or possibly some microwavable trays.

"Probably this." he says as he raises his glass of wine.

"No its definitely not wine. Its better than that. So seriously tell me where it is, I'm starving."

"Stiles" Cylus said and held Stiles' gaze. "This is not wine, it is blood."

"So you didn't make food?"

"We don't eat remember."

"You said we may not enjoy it-"

"And I don't enjoy it."

"Oh."

"Would you like some?"

"Blood? No thanks."

"Look you need this to survive now, so you might as well start getting used to the idea early."

Stiles makes a face of disgust, but slowly reaches out for the glass. Cylus gives it to him and he brings it to his mouth. He cant deny it smells good. Not of copper like he remembers but like every one of his favorite foods in one glass. He puts the rim on his lips and slowly tilts the glass. It hits his tongue so gently and yet he feels like he just took a hit of acid. He can feel his eyes dilate and almost feel the heat from them glowing, and can feel his skin start to vibrate with energy. Lights are brighter, colors are more vivid, sounds are clearer. Its all amazing! And it tastes great too! He grips the glass with two fully clawed hands and chugs as fast as he can. Getting it all over the sides of his mouth. He throws the glass back at Cylus.

"More!" he demands as he rubs the extra blood onto his hands and starts lapping at it. Cylus laughs and gets up to get more.

"NOW!"

"Hold your horses kid."

And then he hears them. Four extremely loud thumpings in his ears. He cocks his head to the side to get a better angle. Four heart beats out front. Four delicious hearts pumping liters and liters of blood. Cylus must hear them too because he drops the glass on the ground and literally flashes in front of Stiles gripping his triceps.

"Stiles don't! Listen to me don't do it!"

"MINE!" he growls into Cylus' face, bearing his fangs at the man. He moves his arms up and shoves Cylus on the chest with both hands, sending him flying into the fridge where he leaves a huge dent. Stiles has already turned on his heels and is sprinting at full speed to the door. He doesn't even care for doorknobs as he bursts through the wood with a growl. Its night time but he can see perfectly.

"Stiles?" he hears a girl call out. "Stiles oh my god!" he turns his head to the right to stare at the familiar blonde werewolf. She must see the difference in him because she starts taking steps backwards. "Stiles are you-" She doesn't get to finish the sentence because hes already on top of her. He starts slashing at her chest and revels in her screams of pain. He hears footsteps coming from his lrft. He looks just in time to see a yellow eyed Boyd punch him square in the face. All it does is whip Stiles' face to the side, but he's still on top of Erica. He launches himself off of her and sinks his teeth into Boyd's neck. More footsteps from his right. He can analyze them this time. They're light, not Derek's, Isaac's then. He drinks some of Boyd's blood as he listens to the footsteps get closer and closer. Three, two. One. He detaches from Boyd who merely falls to the ground as he jumps back into the air, dodging a barreling Isaac. He lands on his feet soft and swift. Swiveling as he he charges after the curly haired wolf. He only manages to slash 5 lines down the boy's back before a fully alpha'd Derek has his waste in his jaws and throws him to the side. He's bleeding a little but he doesn't care, he can smell the blood in the air and he wants it! So he gets back up and gets in a fighting stance.

Hes in a crouching position as Derek circles him. He roars at the wolf. Its a little higher pitched than the werewolves but its still menacing. Derek answers by roaring back and charging him. Stiles clamps his arms around Derek's neck. But Derek's teeth manage to sink into his hip. He lets out a roar of pain as he tightens his grip around Derek's neck. The veins on his body become visible as he strains to get Derek off. He lifts as hard as he can. Then like that, Derek isn't clamped around his hip anymore, and is hanging upside down from his neck in Stile's arms.

He slams down as hard as he can. Derek's skull shattering concrete as he hits the road. He lets go and watches Derek fall to the side, shifting back into human form. He looks up at Stiles from the ground. He's bleeding from his ears, nose and forehead. The look on his face is a mix of fear, concern, hatred, and confusion all in one. Stiles stalks over to him and stops just in front of the man. He brings his right hand up and slashes it down hard, aiming to kill this time. But suddenly a hand has him by the throat. It slams him hard into the ground, breaking even more concrete than Derek's head did. He looks up and stares into bright icy blue eyes, practically identical to Leon's. Its Cylus though and man is he pissed. And for the first time during this fight Stiles is actually genuinely scared. Cylus roars into Stiles' face and then sinks his teeth into his neck. The last thing he hears is Derek roar.

*


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles!" Cylus called up.

"Yeah?" he says back as he swivels on the new computer chair, they bought last month.

Cylus also sneaked into his home and grabbed his laptop, because lets face it being a secret is boring. Dad still doesn't know, hes not completely sure how that's going. He hasn't been watching the news so he doesn't know if there is a missing persons report on him now or not, but most likely there is. Either way they got out of Beacon Hills the day after the fight with the wolves, now they live in a large wooden cabin north of the town far enough away that no one could find them. Its actually pretty nice. The seclusion satisfies something primal in him, and the cabin is completely modernized. Always a plus in his book.

Its been almost two months since the fight and none of the pack have seen him since then, not even Scott. He doesn't blame them either. He doesn't quite remember exactly what happened, but he has fragments and its enough to tell him it was bad. He wants to talk to them, wants to apologize, but they probably hate him now, and he still doesn't have complete control either, so he wont push it. But eventually he will have to face them. In the mean time though he's been learning some really interesting things. Like how they can fly. Cylus does it from time to time if he wants to get around without being bothered, but he explained that he prefers to be on the ground most of the time. He said he'd teach him how to do it eventually, but right now he just needs the necessities. Also that they don't burn up in the sun. Cylus says he has no clue where that rumor came from but its not true. And that they are actually really fast, like they could beat an alpha in a race by a landslide, and their strength, if trained properly is unbeatable. Pretty amazing stuff, actually.

"Come down here please."

"Alright, gimme a second." he closed his laptop and put on some sweatpants then headed down stairs.

Cylus was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his shirt off, and holding Stiles' shoes.

"What is..?" He gestured at the man.

"Its time to feed."

"Oh." Stiles had been reluctant to feed after what happened. He was afraid he'd go on a murder spree. But Cylus reassured him that he wouldn't loose focus this time and would keep him from doing anything stupid. And the fact that they hunted deer in the woods, made it slightly better, because he couldn't imagine attacking another person. But the thought of that first feeding still reverberates through his mind, even now. They usually fed two to three times a day, almost like regular human schedules. So he was used to feeding in the woods by now. But that doesn't mean the look on Erica's face didn't haunt him as he was chomping away on some stray doe.

Stiles grabbed his shoes and stared at them for a second, they were muddy, and destroyed. Cylus goes barefoot on feeds, he says it just feels more natural and he can go all out in the chase, something Stiles learned firsthand when his shoes didn't get enough traction on a turn and he slammed, jaw first, into a tree. He didn't like the idea of being barefoot in the woods, but every time they got back from a feed he regretted taking his shoes some way or another.

"Nah, I think ill go O'natural this time." he says as he tosses the shoes to the side.

"Are you sure?" Cylus asks with a knowing smirk.

Stiles just laughed a little at his wobbling eyebrows "Yeah, pretty sure."

"Alright then!" Cylus clapped his hands and spun on his bare heels. He swung open the front door and stepped outside. Stiles followed and closed the door behind him. They walked side by side, casually bumping shoulders, because to Stiles' surprise a creeds dynamics worked a lot like the packs. Even scenting was a thing, so they wouldn't accidentally tear their buddies open during hunts. That or Cylus was lying and just like that Stiles smelled like him. Which was okay. If smelling like Cylus kept him safe and kept everyone he loved safe as well, then whats a little Cylus scent in the long run? And its not like Stiles didn't scent him either. There are days when the change really hits him hard, and he collapses and cries endlessly for himself but mostly for his dad and his friends. And Cylus would sit on the ground with him and just hold him, and Stiles may or may not have rubbed his face over the mans shoulders and chest to 'wipe off his tears'. But he has to admit, there is something comforting about Cylus smelling like him.

They walked in silence to the tree line. Stiles took off his shirt and placed it on the ground. It didn't help him in the chase, it just got in the way all the time. Plus its a nice way to keep track of where they have to go to get home. Just follow the Stiles smell.

"You ready?" Cylus asked.

"Lets do this."

"Now remember Stiles, don't do anything drama-" He was cit off by Stiles flashing off into the forest. That's what Stiles called it, because when they run, they get all blurry and they look like little flashes of color and then disappear, the reappear somewhere further ahead.

"-atic." Cylus finishes his sentence with a smile and rolling his eyes. He takes off running after Stiles and it doesn't take long for him to catch up.

Stiles scanned the forest in front of him as he ran. Weaving out of the way of trees that he doesn't even know how he knows is there. Colors zip past his line of sight. Flashes of greens and browns and white from the snow blend together as he dashes to get deeper into the woods. Cylus is parallel to him on the left the whole time and their maneuvering must look like a dance. He focuses back on whats in front of him. Smells attack his nose, but its a nice feeling. There's a rabbit to his right somewhere, a few birds above his head. And something else. Something he's only smelled once, but it gets his blood vibrating like nothing else. He turns his feet to the side and skids to a stop, and doesn't bother to wait for Cylus, because he probably has his own scent locked in. He lifts his chin a bit and inhales deeply, as he tries to pinpoint the location of this smell. He gets a hit and smells like its south of his position. He dashes off in the direction as fast as he can, not wanting what ever it is to get away.

xxxx

He doesn't realizes how far hes went until he notices that he cant smell his shirt anymore. But there's the heavy stench of blood, must be Cylus feeding. So he doesn't worry about it, he can just follow the blood back when hes done, and then he'll be close enough to smell the shirt.

He looses his focus when it feels like he hits an invisible wall. It doesn't stop him, but it makes him stumble and crash to the ground pretty hard. He groans into the dirt and pushes himself up. His pants are torn a bit by his knees, and there are a few scrapes on his arm, but otherwise he's fine. He looks back to were he came from but doesn't see anything but vast forest.

"Must have just been my imagination." He says cautiously. Its logical. You cant run into something that's not there. But he still has a weird feeling about it, so he decides to take some precautions. He walks up to the biggest tree near him and stands at the base. Its a huge pine tree. The whole forest is covered in them. They're great for climbing. He lets his claws come out and digs them deep into the trunk. With a little push, hes flying up the tree, bark and wood flying down to the ground as his claws dig in and then slashed out of the tree. He makes it to the top, standing on one giant tree branch, he looks out over the forest. Its endless. Tall trees in every shade of green, jut out from the ground making the dirt seem to be nowhere in sight, just tree tops. It snowed again so the trees are littered with snow and it gives everything a beautiful sparkle that hes never seen anywhere else. Its late February now, so its still freezing to most people, but to him it feels like any other day. He doesn't breathe anymore, since he's technically dead, so he misses the way his breath would turn white in the cold. He imagines it would be doing it now, if it wasn't for the fact that he's a vampire. He scans the surrounding area with his new amazing eyesight, and bat like hearing He always feels safer, and more alert up here anyways, so he decides that he'll jump from canape, to canape from here on out.

Its still bright outside and if he jumps to high, the sun blurs his vision making it hard to judge his trajectory, so he decides to jump from tree branch to tree branch, just under the tree top. And then he smells it. The scent that he's been following is literally right beneath him now. He comes to a sudden stop and clings to the tree trunk to his right with one hand as he looks over the edge of the branch and back down to earth. There laying down on a giant sun lit boulder, is a tan and black mountain lion. Is it? Its sleeping! The thought almost angers him. He knows its a wild animal and isn't worth getting worked up over, but hes a new vampire, his emotions are everywhere at the moment so he deserves to get angry at the fake lion and his ignorance. Thinking he's the toughest thing out here in these woods. Sleeping out in the open, sun bathing! Yup he's dead, the little shit.

Stiles jumps from the tree and lands with a hard thud on the dirt and earth. The halt in momentum is fast and loud, but his knees don't even buckle, he just extends his claws and fangs and stalks towards his prey. The sound of the snow crunching under his feet wakes up the unknowing predator turned prey. It gets up and crouches into a fighting position like it actually has a chance against him. The mountain lion growls a low growl and Stiles returns it with a loud roar. The beast whimpers and takes off in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled out before leaning forward a bit and taking off. Easily jumping over the ten feet high boulder. He cant see it though anymore. So he sticks his nose in the air and smells around for it. He cant smell it now though, its like it never existed. But there's a new smell now, and its stinking up his nose. He thinks that maybe its the mountain lion's scent mixed with fear. Hes only ever smelled fear once, but he really wasn't all there as he recalls. So he keeps an ear out. He closes his eyes and just listens. Listens to the birds chirping, the noises of deer off in the distance is tempting but he's sticking with what he came for. A little while he cant hear anything out of the ordinary. No growl or snarl, or short strong huffs of air as it runs away, or even hides. But the more he listens the more he's able to fine tune it. He sharpens his hearing and now he can hear a heart. A loud heart pumping blood somewhere close. He can hear the blood rushing through veins. Its too his right. This is it, he thinks. He opens his eyes quickly and barrels to his right. He jumps through some brush and catches the heart beat by the neck and slams it to the ground. There's something odd about the way it feels though. Soft, hot, and hairless? And before he can actually look to see what he grabbed he hears someone scream and curse. He looks down and sees Derek in between his fingers. No no no no!

"Stiles!" Derek roars with bright red eyes.

But Stiles is at a lost for words, for once in his life. He really wasn't expecting this. Not this early, not like this!

Derek chokes a bit but manages to growl out "Stilinski, what the fuck get a hold of yourself!"

He lets go of Derek's neck but plants his whole hand down on his chest to keep him from going anywhere. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on not trying killing him right this instant. He's hungry and Derek smelling delicious is not helping.

"Stiles?" Derek asks firmly yet somehow caringly, and that doesn't help either. It just makes his blood boil. His eyes pop open, bright blue igniting in them. His nostrils flare and as a consequence he takes in even more of Derek smell. Its familiar and that's telling him he should stop. But the smell of his blood under his skin. The miniscule drops of sweat starting to flow out, and the sound of his heart beating are all telling him to bite down and enjoy. His fangs pop out and he's struggling to keep from launching them into the mans neck. His mouth opens wide and an ungodly noise comes out of it. Its airy and soft. But its sad, like even his voice cant make up its mind. He shuts his eyes again and can feel some tears stream out.

A hand touches the side of his face. His eyes pop open, still raging blue, the look he gives Derek is so confused. His eyebrows probably so bent it looks pathetic. He can feel that his mouth is hung open a bit. Not threatening, just wondering. Derek's eyes are soft yet demanding. There are tears on his cheek, but they aren't his. His hand is rough and hot against his cold skin.

"Stiles." Derek begins. "Stiles listen to me, Its time to come back, the pack...they're worried about you, and your dad-" Stiles plants both hands on each side of Derek, and pushes as hard as he can. He's launched into the air and lands a good twenty feet away. He's full out crying now. Derek is getting up with one hand out faced towards Stiles.

"Stiles, just-just listen to me."

"Shut up!" he says but it comes out like a growl.

"Look-"

"Two months!" he interjects before Derek can speak.

"What?"

"I've been gone for two months! Two months! I sat by my self and learned how to do this shit with out ANY of you."

"I know." Derek said looking down and to the left. Shame. He can smell it, radiating off of Derek like body heat.

"Did you even try?"

"I-We didn't know if-"

"Did any of you even fucking try!" he roared at Derek.

Derek looks up and into Stiles' eyes. So much shame. So much regret. Anger. Sadness. Its all there. Its all he needs to know. He clenches his eyes together to squeeze out any remaining tears. Wiped his eyes and turned to run away.

"Stile, please." Derek asked softly. He flashed less than a foot in front of Derek, who was clearly taken off guard by the way his eyes widened and the smell of surprise rocketed off of him. Stiles grabbed Derek's ribcage with both hands, lifted him into the air and shoved him. Before the man knew what was happening he was flying an even ten feet back and slamming into a tree trunk. He must of hit his head because he didn't get up after that. Just slumped to the side a little as snow from the tree fell off onto him. But Stiles didn't care. He wanted to go back to the cabin and ignore the world. He did a standing jump back up into the trees, and took off into the direction he came from, following the scent of blood he smelled earlier.

xxxx

Stiles makes it to his shirt, he's still hungry, and hes pissed. Cylus is hanging in a hammock out on the porch. He's facing the ceiling with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head acting as pillows. Stiles walks up the steps where he's greeted by a sarcastic 'welcome back, princess.' he just grunts at the comment and walks straight through the door way which is wide open for some reason, letting out all the heat, and even though heat doesn't do much for him anymore, it still pisses him off.

"Don't leave the god damn door open!"

"Stiles." Cylus says. Its concerned but in a parent kind of way. Which he guesses fits now. He is kind of a parent at this point. Stiles slowly walks backwards back out the door, and sees that Cylus has sat up in the hammock with his feet hanging over the edge.

"Come here." he says gently as he pats the side of the hammock that is void of anyone. Stiles groans and rolls his eyes but the look that Cylus is giving him is too damn persistent. So he gives in an trudges over and takes a seat. They lean back a bit into the hammock and their shoulders press into each others because they are so close. Cylus lifts his left arm and Stiles falls right into the open space, resting his head on the space between Cylus' shoulder and neck. Then Cylus wraps his raised arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulls him in closer.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"Stiles." He says knowingly.

Stiles sighs in frustration. "Its just." he begins to say but nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Just what?"

"I. I met an old friend."

Cylus huffs out a sarcastic laugh "An old friend? In these woods?" He's smiling and looking down at him. Its all to familiar. His dad would do this when he got panic attacks.

"It was Derek."

"Oh." the expression on his face changes almost instantly from amused to serious.

"How did it go?" he asks

"He's not dead if that's what you mean"

"Well at least we know that your control is getting better."

"Hardly."

"How so? As far as I'm concerned, you didn't kill something with a heartbeat. That's a significant point in a young vampire's life. And I'm sure Derek appreciated it as well."

"No. It was...something else. I didn't stop myself. In fact I was so close to ripping out his throat, that I was crying because I knew it was coming. Like I had no control over my body."

"So basically your telling me that I'm a horrible teacher." Cylus said with a fake frown.

Stiles huffed out a laugh and punched the man's bicep. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't."

"No but seriously, I had my fangs like three inches from his throat, and then he just touched me!" he says flailing his hands for emphasis.

"He- touched you?" Cylus said skeptically.

"Yeah, like on the face. And then it was like I came back to my senses, and got away from him."

"Hmm that's actually really interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure just yet. But I'll figure it out." he said with a smile. Stiles just gave him a wary look before shrugging it off.

"The point is I'm pretty upset."

"Do you want a glass of milk?"

Stiles looked up at the man with wide eyes and a large surprised smile. "Do we have any?!"

"No."

he glared at the man, and boy if a stare could kill. He got up and headed off into the yard.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I never even got to eat!" he yells back because he doesn't stop walking.

Cylus doesn't say anything back. Just lays back down in the hammock. Stiles walks to the tree line on the left of the house this time. He's hungry but he needs to do something first. He flashes into the forest and maneuvers around trees and bushes. He slashes some trunks as he runs to give off his scent so he can find his way back with out the shirt. He runs and runs, and when he gets tired he climbs the trees and jumps. Sometimes when hes in mid flight he likes to think he turned into like a were-lemur or some type of bird. The wind in his hair that he's grown out, makes him feel like he can fly and its great and it feels free. Its getting dark now, and with every jump he's met by an orange and red sunset, that makes all the snow on the trees glisten in warm colors.

They remind him of Christmas lights. It reminds him that he left his dad only two weeks before Christmas. It makes him sick and sad. He has to stop jumping and sit down on a branch with his back against the trunk, and he just cries. He really likes Cylus and the mans been great in making him feel at home, but he misses his dad so much it hurts. And everyday all he can really think about is how his dad is alone and depressed. And the only reason he's probably still alive is because they haven't found his sons body at this point. But they never will. And it makes him regret everything. Regret stopping to play in that god damn snow. Regret walking to Scott's house. Regret taking Scott out into the woods on that fateful day. It makes him regret everything these past two years have does for him.

Eventually he stops crying and now all he's doing is sitting there. Thinking about what he would be doing right now if he was home, and still human. Its dark out now but Stiles can still see perfectly. So he gets up and starts leaping again in silence. He does so for about twenty more minutes before he reaches his destination. Its a hill slash small mountain that reminds him of the one Jack walked on, in The Nightmare Before Christmas, because of the way one side at the top juts off to the side. He jumps from the tree and lands gracefully this time. He walks a few yards and rustles past some bushes before he finds the small pond just at the base of the hill mountain.

There, hidden away in a log, is a large silver flask. It was his dad's and was another thing that Cylus grabbed for him when they left. He takes the flask and dips it in the pond water. The bubbles rise and pop at the surface, and for a while its the only noise he lets himself hear. Then the bubbles stop. Its full. He puts the cap back on and starts jumping up the hill mountain. He makes it to the top pretty quickly. And he walks to the edge that jutted out into an over hang. There at the end is a small crater in the dirt. He dug it up some time ago. He goes and sits down in front of the bowl in the earth and dumps the water into it. The crater gets filled up to the brim, even though there's no way there was that much water. There are already symbols carved on each side of the crater. Along with two patches of dead grass in the shape of his hands. He places his hands on those patches and starts mumbling some words. When he stops speaking, the symbols start to glow a bright white light. Next the water starts glowing a bright blue, This was the first spell he had ever learned and he was happy when Cylus told him that being a vampire doesn't effect magical abilities, like being a werewolf can. The blue fades and in the water is an image.

Back when he worked with Deaton for a while, he learned this spell, and the first thing he did was draw runes out of Lydia's clear nail polish, in the upper corner of almost every room in his house. Its a security spell. And the runes he drew act as security cameras. While the water is like the viewing screen. There in his water is an image that makes him so happy, and yet so sad. The rune he's using right now is in the kitchen. He sees his dad sitting at the island with a glass of water and a bunch of case files. Mrs. Melissa is making something to eat on the stove. It looks healthy at least. Even Scott is there, he's setting the table. Its a sight he see's a lot lately. He's so grateful that they are taking care of his dad in his absence. But at the same time, they shouldn't have to. It should be him, making his dad some vegetarian dinner, while his dad complains about 'being a grown man and needing some real food', while he just rebuttals with a 'its good for your heart.' He misses that. But deep down he knows what hes doing is the right thing. Because he would feel a million times worse if he had accidentally hurt his dad. He didn't even want to think about what he would have done if he accidentally did something worse than hurting his dad.

He's happy his dad isn't alone in this. He also feels for Scott and his mom. They're probably the only ones that knows whats happened to him /and/ has to come in contact with his dad. It has to be so fucking hard, to keep that secret. But the truth would be so much worse, he thinks.

He sits there for a long time and just watches them all. Watches them eat. Melissa trying to start a conversation and his dad attempting to give some input, but just dramatically failing at it. But that's okay. He never was one to talk about his emotions. He's more of the guy who puts them in his work.

Eventually, after Scott did the dishes, they all started to say there good byes. Dad followed them to the door, and so did Stiles, switching from the kitchen rune, to the rune that faced the front door from the hallway. He watched them all exchange hugs and words of thanks. His dad even threw in some compliments too. Finally though it was time to go. His dad reentered the house and shut the door. Stiles followed the McCalls. He placed a rune above the front door, also in clear nail polish. They walked to the car a bit, and stopped mid way. They were talking about something he couldn't make out. But judging how Scott took off on all fours towards the woods, he guessed it had something to do with the pack. Okay. That was enough for today. Stiles mumbled some words again and watched as the water turned bright red, then evaporated into the air.

He stood up looked at the forest mixed with patches of white snow, almost everywhere. The moon light glistened off of it and made everything sparkle in a shade of white blue. It was nice.

"Alright, sleepy time." He said, because yes, he still slept. There was no value to it. No health benefit. He really didn't even feel tired most of the time. It was just something he was used to. And he liked sleep. No reason to change that just because he's the living dead now right? He was about to start walking down the hill mountain thing. Its a mountain! He said to himself it sounded more bad ass than hill. He was about to walk down the mountain when his ears twitched to a soft but telling sound. He looked to his left, eyes igniting blue flames in them, over the cliff and out over the forest. He could here dee1r.

"I still haven't fed... And come to think about I probably missed dinner too." He says as he walks to the edge.

"And maybe I'll have Thumper as a midnight snack." He grinned a predatory smile and took off. Leaping off of the cliff and falling down to the forest floor.

Let the hunt begin!

xxxx

Scott arrived at the Hale house at his normal time. Just past dinner time. He would come and keep them updated on Mr. Stilinski. Ever since Stiles left, all they did was keep an eye on him. The three betas didn't like the idea. But Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Derek seemed to think it was necessary. And thus it became law!

When Scott walked into the house, Erica, Boyd, And Isaac were all sitting in the living room watching paranormal activity.

"Hey."

"Hey" they all repeat to him all at once.

"How was dinner?" Issac asked.

"You know, the usual. He's miserable."

The betas were all silent. There were always these awkward silences now that Stiles left. Scott realizes that Stiles must have specifically done that, fill in the gaps.

"Wheres Derek?" he asked

"No clue." Erica says as she reaches to get more popcorn.

"What do you mean you have no clue." Boyd paused the movie and turned to talk to him.

"He said something about the territory being breached earlier and went to go check on it. But that was at about two o'clock." Scott glanced over to the clock. Its eleven fifty. So maybe their dinner time wasnt all that normal. But they both have long shift jobs. what can you do?

"You don't think its a little suspicious he hasn't come back?"

"Look it was probably just a mountain lion. And knowing Derek, he probably killed it, then went on a nine hour walk, reflecting on how that lion can somehow relate to his family." Erica said like it was okay.

"Erica!" Isaac hissed.

"Ok, fine that was a little too far. But come on its Derek! He's an alpha! Nothing in these woods could possibly go even a second with him!" She says and waves her arms as she turns back to the still paused TV.

"Stiles could." Issac said. He looked down and cringed at his own words like they had kicked him.

Everyone fell silent again and just stared at something. Anything but each other. Until Boyd spoke up.

"We haven't seen Stiles in almost two months. What are the odds of Derek running into him, during something so mundane as a territory check?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Scott says. "Stiles is probably long gone anyways."

xxxx

Stiles nearly skips out of the woods. His hands and feet and legs and mouth and his EVERYTHING is covered in a mix of deer, rabbit, and maybe some fox blood. How many of each? He has no clue. And he likes it that way. Cylus isn't in the hammock when he returns. He kind of wishes he was so they could do there awesome father like scenting, cuddle thing and just talk about what an amazing hunt he just had.

He walks up the porch steps and smells something odd. Probably just the mixture of so much blood and dirt, maybe pee? Hes almost positive if he saw himself coming for him he would've pissed himself as well. He walks through the front door and just takes the time to stare at his reflection. The wall to the right as you walk in is one giant mirror. And yes he does have a reflection. Which makes sense. He's still mass and matter. Dead mass and matter, but still a physical being, so there's no reason why he wouldn't have been able to see himself in the mirror. It was a stupid myth honestly, like who just thinks of that stuff.

His whole body is drenched in blood. And its a great fucking site. His nails on his fingers are almost black from all the dirt, and yeah that'll be a bitch later to take out, but its worth it right now.

"Cylus!" he calls out. "I'm back!" He bends down and puts on some socks, that they keep near the door, so Cylus wouldn't bring dirt in the house when he went on hunts. Stiles is sure he wont mind if he just borrows a pair.

"Cylus?" He calls out again.

"Oh, I'm in the kitchen Stiles!" He's talking real softly to himself, its weird. Or so he thinks, until he hears the sound of blood, and a living, warm, heart. He turns the corner to the kitchen and sees that he was right in his assumption. Cylus is talking to someone. Its.. Its...

"Derek?!"


	3. Chapter 3

All right the holidays are over! And my unofficial hiatus is now over. So I cranked this out today. (12/30/12) so its kind of short but here ya go! And thanks for all the nice comments so far guys!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Derek?!" Stiles said. Shocked to see him just sitting in his kitchen talking to Cylus like its ok.

"Ah, Stiles. Your back. How was it?" Cylus asks giving him a sincere smile. But Stiles knows what he is.

"Traitor." he mutters under his breath and folds his arms over his bare, bloody chest.

Derek must have caught onto that fact, because his eyes go wide and they burn a bright red. His grip on the island is tightening and Stiles can hear the cracks exploding in the granite.

"ha ha okay Derek. Time to let go now." Cylus says sarcastically as he tries to gently remove Derek's hands from the slab. But Derek doesn't move. "No seriously, this shit, well its not mine, but it looks pretty expensive. And expensive things should be cherished, not destroyed by a werewolf having a crisis." Sometimes, Stiles swears, that Cylus can babble almost as good as him. They had that conversation before once. Stiles had confronted him about why, at one moment Cylus sounded like a four hundred year old man who knew all. To sounding like him, an eighteen year old with ADHD. He responded with a shrug. And that was the last of it. But at least he knows that his lingo is incredibly odd for someone like him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek snapped at Cylus.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Stiles said, eyes turning blue.

Derek's eyes fade into green again. He looked shocked. Like Stiles words had bought him like some really great expensive dinner and then smashed it on the ground in front of him for shits and giggles. Or at least that's how Stiles interprets it. Derek just releases his grip on the granite and sits down with his hands in his lap. If he was an actual wolf there would be no doubt that his tail would be between his legs. He looks like a kicked puppy. He's used to seeing that look on Isaac or even Scott. But Derek?

Stiles looks to confront Cylus. " Can I ask why Derek Hale, the one who I literally just knocked out, in a fit of pure rage, not even five hours ago, is doing here. In my kitchen?"

"1. no you cant ask. 2. Its not your kitchen."

"Its not yours either!"

"Touche. But I'm much older than you, so it gives me jurisdiction over you."

"Um no. Considering you don't EVEN EAT! Its mine."

"Stiles." Cylus gives him an amused yet pointed look. "Its mine."

Derek cleared his throat, and honestly Stiles forgot he was there for a split second.

"Right. Cylus, why is Derek here..in OUR kitchen?"

"I called him."

"You...called him."

"Indeed." he says as he dries the cereal bowl that Stiles used for breakfast.

"Could you. Oh I don't know... explain, maybe, Why!"

"Oh you know, reasons."

"I'm not very fond of your sarcasm and you know this. Its dry and doesn't come off the right way."

Cylus turns to meet Stiles' eyes. "You need him, now more than ever."

Stiles could feel his throat close up a little bit, making it uncomfortable to breathe. He starred at Derek who was starring back.

"I don't." he says after a few seconds.

"But you do, whether you know it now, or not."

"How." he asked back harshly. "Tell me how, I could even possibly benefit from him at this point." Derek slumped down in his chair even more and let his eyes wander around on the floor.

"Control." Cylus says. "Simple as that."

"And tell me, how can someone who I literally wanted to murder less than five hours ago, help me with control. If anything-"

Cylus starts walking to the cupboard to put the bowl away. "The story you told me earlier, was quite interesting. You must know that by now, right?"

"I-I don't-"

"Its not every day that you find someone who can control the blood lust in you, so when you do, they can become a great asset to you and your ability to control yourself."

"But Derek cant-" he starts looking back at Derek in confusion.

"Tell me, what do you feel right this moment."

"Anger." Stiles says back aggressively.

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"Nothing else."

"No!" he hisses back.

"So then, what is it that you aren't feeling."

"I don't know! A lot of things, considering I'm only angry. That kind of leaves the rest of the emotions to fall into that category."

"What about your blood lust?"

"What? No. Why would-" he started. And then it hit him like a wall of bricks. He sucks in one sharp breath. He doesn't need to, but its still kind of a reaction to this kind of shit. He stares into Derek's eyes, who is looking back at him again, with a sorry face that's just as confused as he is.

"I don't- I don't feel it." a small smile starts to form on his face. "Oh my god, I- I don't feel like killing him! Cylus this is- Derek! I mean I still kind of really hate you but holy shit! I don't want to kill you! Well I do but not like that! And, and. Holy SHIT!" hes puts his face in his palms and rubs his cheeks, a wide smile now plastered on his face. He takes a few steps closer to the island, he's still covered in blood and dirt, and he watches Derek physically recoil. He's scared of him, and oh god, there it is. Stiles' nostrils flare as he inhales in Derek's fear and sadness. Its delicious.

His eyes shine bright blue and his fangs elongate. He grips the granite with razor sharp claws and god like strength. Its cracking with every heave of an unnecessary breath.

"Fuck, damnit Stiles what did I say not even 10 minutes ago to Derek?!" Cylus walks around the island and grabs Stiles' shoulder. But with one swift swing of his arm, Cylus is flying back into the hallway, and Derek is already back against the sink, trying to get far away, but he knows running will only entice a chase. A chase he will loose.

"Stiles" Derek says, eyes red but filled with horror. Stiles squeezes one last time on the granite and it shatters in his hand. Simultaneous he brings his face up to look at Derek with one quick snap.

"Get out of here." He pleads. Its pained and sad, and he thinks Derek can tell from the way the mans face contorts in confusion. "Derek, please."

"No." Cylus says as he calmly walks back into the kitchen. "That." he waves his hands back into the hallway. "Was completely uncalled for, you really need to- Stiles what the fuck! What did you do to my island!" he aggressively walks to where the granite is broken into little pieces below Stiles. "Just fucking excellent." he says sarcastically as he picks them up piece by piece. He places them on the counter in front of Stiles and makes a pointed gesture to him. "You! You're fixing this up, you understand me?" But Stiles doesn't answer

"Come here please, Derek."

"Cylus! Don't!" Stiles growls. But Cylus ignores him and continues to stare at Derek until his request is met. But Derek practically plastered himself against the sink counter and refuses to move. Just starring straight into Stiles' icy blue eyes with his own blood red ones.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." he teases, but Derek still doesn't move.

"Now I said come here!" his hand launches to his side and is sticking straight out, palm facing Derek. His fingers are extended and curled upwards. Derek jerks forward, and flails his arms slightly to keep his balance. Then he jerks forward again and next thing he knows, his feet are being dragged on the ground on the tip of his toes. It looks like an invisible rope is pulling Derek, by his waist, toward Cylus.

Cylus grabs Derek by the back of the neck. "There we go. Now, Derek, can you please assist our friend here.

"Stop it!" Stiles hisses. His senses are kicking in more now. The sounds, the smells, its all there now. He slams his face into the palms of his hands and stumbles backwards. "Damnit, Cylus!"

"Go ahead Derek." Derek's face contorts in confusion and worry as he looks back between Stiles and Cylus. Cylus gestures with his head and Derek takes a tiny cautious step forward.

" Derek." Stiles says taking a step back and putting his hand up in protest. "Please, don't."

"Do it!" Cylus whispers but its more like a soft hiss.

"No!" Stiles protests. Derek clenches his fists into tight balls, nails elongating and tearing into his palms. He can already feel the tissue healing, but it still hurts, hurts enough to think about what he is about to do.

"Derek, please, I know this might be hard to believe after everything that happened, but honestly I really don't want to-" But with two large and swift strides Derek is standing at least six inches in front of him. And he knows that if Cylus is wrong then he's six inches away from death. Stiles head snaps up. Bright icy blue eyes burning brighter than before. His nostrils flare as he takes in all of Derek's sent. He goes in for the kill, teeth enlarged and deadly, his breath cold and numbing, and his trajectory, straight for Derek's jugular.

However before Stiles even gets a chance to move a few inches a soft and hot hand is placed on his bare bloodied chest. Its so tender and yet it feels like slamming into a brick wall at fifty miles an hour. They stand like that for a moment. Stiles eyes wider than they've ever been. His mouth is still open but not as dramatically and deadly as a second ago. Derek's eyes are clenched shut and a vein on his neck looks like its close to bursting. His head moves stiffly downwards, and Stiles can only imagine that if it had made a noise, it would sound like a giant rusty metal door being opened for the first time in twenty years. He sees a clawed hand resting gently over his heart. He wonders what Derek must think. To be so close to something so vital, so necessary, so common of a thing, but feel nothing. But hear nothing.

Stiles draws his attention back up to the mans face. He can feel the warmth in his eyes slowly drain down to nothing but the familiar feeling of chestnut brown. He feels the awkward sensation of teeth shrinking and dulling. He watches Derek open his own eyes and he observes the wave of emotion that only being this close to someone can portray. The man looks down at his hand, still pressed against his chest. He follows Derek's gaze and stares at the hand. He subconsciously grabs Derek's knuckle on his index finger and gently squeezes. Its hot to the touch and bony. Its fascinating how his new body is reacting to touching something that isn't dead, its mesmerizing.

Derek pulls his hand back slightly, and its enough to bring Stiles out of his funk. He drops his arms to his sides and looks at the floor in embarrassment. "Sorry." he exclaims. "Its- its been a while." Derek doesn't say anything but cocks an eyebrow. "Its been a while since I- um- touched anything with a heart beat." He pauses a second to look up slightly at Derek's chest. "With out wanting to, you know... kill it."

Derek was silent again, and for a second Stiles thought he might have actually shocked him into an eternal silence. It was probably only a few seconds, but in Stiles's mind it was an eternity. And in that eternity he came to terms with silencing Derek for the rest of his life. So he can honestly say he was slightly taken back when Derek finally spoke.

"Its been some time since touched something that only appeared to be alive." He has to admit, the comment slightly offended him but he was more curious than mad.

Stiles looked up at his face and gave him a puzzled look. "You've done that before?"

Derek merely nods in confirmation.

"When?!" he asks because now he's really interested. He knows that Derek spent some time in New York. Maybe he's friends with another coven, or better yet his coven.

"I don't know, a couple of hours ago."

" a couple of hours?" It takes him a second but Stiles scoffs when he realizes that hes talking about their encounter earlier that day.

"You're an ass." Stiles scoffs, the moment, officially ruined and all tension was thrown right out the window. He throws his hands in the air and all Derek can do is smirk like a bastard. "I thought we were having a moment!" he says as he flails his hand between them. "And you just went and – oh my god. Really?!"

Derek chuckles a bit and says "Its nice to have you back Stilinski." Before he's back to his normal stoic self.

"That's it?" Stiles asks. "Its been two months and all I get is a very unemotional 'welcome back'?"

"It hasn't been two months." He says and looks over at the microwave clock. "Its only been about six hours."

Stiles squints his eyes and purses his lips at Derek. "Smart ass." Is all he can say. "You are the biggest smart ass in the world, and I cant believe that you actually think you're funny. Because your not. In case you cant tell by mu unimpressed face."

"God."

"Oh come on, you've missed me."

And at that Derek goes rigid for a moment and stares at him with an intense look, its kind of creepy. "I have." Is all he says though. Its odd behavior even for Derek. But Stiles will let this pass because he, unlike Derek, likes to savor moments instead of ruining them.

"That doesn't however mean I wont miss the peace and quiet more." Derek smirked again and jesus Stiles doesn't know why but that face is really getting to him. Its a feeling, he got it a few times back when he was human. But hes not human anymore. He's the undead, the one forced to live in a dead shell. Perpetually cold and with out feeling. At least that's what Cylus keeps telling him. So why did he feel that just now when Derek smirked, and the time before that when he had his hand on his chest. And if Stiles really thought about it he felt it back in the woods earlier that day. Warmth. Not the kind of warmth from a hot hand or the warm exhale of being so close to something living. No, it was a warmth from inside of him. But that was impossible. Two months of being a vampire and he hasn't so much as felt the heat from the sun.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, peachy. Why?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh? Sorry I was just... thinking."

"About what?" Derek asks as he puts his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

The question took him off guard for some reason. I mean its reasonable right? You say you're thinking, so logistically they will ask about what. But for some reason Stiles disregarded logistics. Such a simple question and yet it could be answered in an infinite amount of ways. Only one way is the truth and the other infinity are all lies, or slight alterations of the truth. So keeping on his logistics train of thought, then he should choose a lie. What should he tell Derek? 'Oh you know even though I'm a damned soul and basically the living dead, I sometimes feel warm when your around even though its impossible.' So yeah, after he said it over and over again in his brain the truth was out of the question. He'll save that for a later day. But now what should he say? He could say anything, He doesn't have a heart beat so it could be anything from purple pandas to how bed comforters are made, and Derek wouldn't be able to tell. But he had to choose something that made sense. Scott? No. Blood? That's creepy. His Dad! That will work!

"Stiles?" Derek asks with a slightly amused puff of air making the word sound airy and happy at the same time.

"My dad!" he nearly blurted. "I was thinking about my dad... and how now I will get to see him." it wasn't a lie in the sense of he really will be able to see his dad now that Derek can some how suppress his need for second degree murder.

"Not, exactly." Cylus interjects.

"What do you mean? If I go all berserker on him, then Derek can just do hi magic suppression type thing and every thing will be good."

"Maybe if your dad was a werewolf or something else supernatural."

"Wha- why would he- how does that even make a difference?"

"Oh it makes a lot of difference. Tell me how did Derek smell moments ago when you were 'going berserk'?"

Stiles looks at Derek and scrunched his face a bit in thought. "I don't know. Good I guess?"

"Good? Oh come on now Stiles, I know what its like to be a new blood, nothing just smells 'good'. Go deeper, what about it smelt 'good' What exactly did he smell like. What does he smell like now?"

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes. The pale green making it easier to concentrate some how. He lets his own eyes turn blue before he closes them and takes in a sharp breath through his nose. Derek's scent is pretty strong. Pungent would be the right word. But its good. Holy shit is it good. And not the 'I wanna eat your veins like spaghetti' kind of good. Like its pleasurable. It makes his whole body vibrate with energy. His senses are heightened, along with that odd warmth in his lower back and stomach. He swears that if his heart was still beating it would be pounding away in his rib cage as fast as that little thing could go.

"Like...the forest, pine more specifically. But not like pine-sol pine. More like what you smell on a hike. Umm earth. He smells like the ground. Not stinky or dirty, but just earthy. Burnt sugar! That's definitely there. Or maybe its more of a burnt sugar cookie. Yeah that's it. There's another smell too but I cant really explain it. Its sweet but musky at the same time. Its conflicting but I think I like it."

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek, and he'd be a lair if he said he didn't see a blush on that mans face because jesus he didn't even know Derek's face could turn that shade of pink.

"You ok there buddy?" he asked Derek. Who answered with by making the most serious face his muscles to muster while trying not to smile, turned his head so it was facing Cylus, and made a quick noise of confirmation. Honestly the only way he could describe it as, was just Derek being adorable, which Stiles guesses he can do on rare occasions.

"Ok, now imagine that satisfactory feeling you got when you lost control a few minutes ago, the feeling of 'there's prey in my presence and multiply that by ten. You see there's a sort of buffer between the humans and the Myths-" (Myths was a term that Cylus used a lot to describe the supernatural because most people these days tend to think of the supernatural as ghosts or aliens. The Myths just seemed more fitting as well.) "- a sort of dullness if you wish. This dullness makes us as vampires a hell of a lot more desensitized to other Myths. Meaning the way you just reacted to Derek, is nothing in comparison to the way you will react around an actual human. I don't even know how you will. Every Vamp is different, you could just be mildly effected and try and kill the. Or you could be so effected that not even Derek's touch and me holding you back could stop you. Just going into Town could cause major deaths, so a one to one conversation to any human is off the board at this point."

Stiles lets this all sink in for a few seconds before it really hits him and he understands that he's only able to see the pack now. And that's only if Derek is there. But he doesn't want to see the pack, especially not the pack. He just wants his dad. All the sudden he's hit by a huge amount of depression. All he wants is his dad. To be home, to eat some fucking spaghetti with him, watch some horrible TV show just because he knows his dad likes it. And he just wants to be there.

"So how do we get him to that point?" Derek asked calmly.

"Usually it would take a few years. But I know a trick where we can have him desensitized enough that he can see him, as long as he has you, and it will only take a few days."

"We'll do it." Derek says.

"Look, no offense Derek, but this really isn't something you should just jump to, It has its... consequences."

"Look" Derek says mockingly. "In the past two months I have gotten very acquainted with the man. I know for a fact, that there is nothing he wouldn't do to find Stiles." He straightens up and looks over his shoulder at Stiles. "And the same vice versa. If there's anything we can do, anything I can help with, then I'm in."

"Well its good to know you can play the knight of Valor act pretty well but its still not your decision. Stiles must know what /will/ happen if we do this!"

"What?" Stiles asks calmly "What will happen if we do this?"

Cylus looks at Stiles and his face contorts a bit and he looks worried. "Stiles. If we do this, then people will die. And by your hand."

"No way. We're out here all by our selves and you just said I cant go into town and-"

"Think about it Stiles! How does a scientist confirm or discredit a theory?"

A science question? He looks down slightly and reviews his science classes in his head. What did you need to do to confirm a theory? He asked himself.

"Trial and Error" Cylus says.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you mean like putting me face to face with humans and seeing how I react?"

"Basically. We need to see the degree of just how badly you'll react. Then we can act on that."

"But will they die?"

"Most likely. But I think its worth a shot. And I can get people from other towns, that way you wont have any emotional ties to them."

"I-I don't know. The whole point of us moving out here was for that precise reason."

"Like I said earlier, its up you."

"Ok, how about we sleep on it?" Derek interjects

"That seems like a good idea." Stiles says.

"Alright then, think it over. We'll talk about it more over breakfast. Derek? I assume you would like to be here."

"Actually, seeing as how I can control myself around the pack now, I was wondering if I could go over to the Hale house tomorrow." Stiles answers before Derek has the chance.

"I'm fine with it. He'll have me if things get bad."

"Well then I don't see why not." Cylus says with a large smile.

"Awesome!" He turns to Derek "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come by around noon-ish. Make sure the whole Pack is there."

"Ok. But there's probably something I should tell you now."

"Does it involve the pack?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Shoot."

"We have..um.. a new.. addition."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"There's a new member of the pack."

"Oh!" he says. The comment threw him for a second. "What- I thought that everyone agreed that we didn't want to you know do that."

"I know. But-" Derek stopped though, mid sentenced. He looked at the floor. Last year the whole pack, Stiles included, sat down and had a discussion. They all agreed that they just wanted to keep a low profile. They loved being in the pack but it should stay just them, for as long as possible. They all agreed that the pack shouldn't and Derek agreed that it wouldn't be expanded. Any more members and it may attract some more unwanted attention. It was the smart thing to do.

"But what? Derek, what happened?" he asks calmly.

"It was-" Derek paced in circles trying to think of how to say this. "Just... you disappeared! And the pack...they went crazy looking for you but we just couldn't... And- and then we found you, but you-you demolished us, Stiles! I mean Christ! If Cylus wasn't there who knows what would have happened! And I just got so... just so angry! I lost control and I was hurt and livid and everything seems like a dream now when I think back on it but there he was. Just... there."

There was a pause and Derek looked like he was about to A) vomit and B) cower in the corner like Stiles was going to strike him or something.

"Alright." Is all he says though.

"Alright? No witty comment? No criticism?"

"No? I get it it. I totally understand anything that might have happened post... confrontation."

Derek snorts. "Is that what you're calling it now." But his face grows serious afterward.

"Yes, Derek, I am. Look okay I don't blame you at all for that. Hell I probably would have done it if I was the alpha. That is if I wasn't dead already you know?"

Derek didn't say anything. He just gave Stiles that look, that he gave a few years ago after the pool shenanigans with Jackson, and nodded.

"Okay! Excellent now that that's out of the way, you need to go. Because I need to wash up in case you haven't noticed." Stiles turned Derek around so he faced the hall way and pushed him out onto the front porch. "Also, Derek, when I'm not smelling your cookie scented soul, you kind of really smell like a wet dog. No offense but its bad. Really bad. Extremely bad. I'm talking straight out of a pond type of-"

"I get it Stiles." Derek says as he lightly shoves him into the wall behind him.

Stiles smiles after the impact, it didn't hurt but it made him feel like he was really coming back. Derek hasn't pushed him into walls or really anything unnecessarily hard in almost a year. "Just like old times?"

There was a pause as Derek looked him over with an emotionless face. "Yeah." Is all he said before shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and walking off.

Stiles watched for a good ten seconds before he muttered "such a sourwolf." And at that Derek took off on all fours back to the hale house.

-Ten A.M the next morning.-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Stiles rushes back into his room and slams the off button on top of his alarm clock with a little too much force and the plastic screen along with some of the clock shatters and chips off.

"Fuck." He kneels down and begins to pick them up.

"A little nervous?" Cylus asks but it surprises Stiles and he ends up throwing the pieces. He didn't even hear him come up. Cylus is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Stiles stands up, disregarding the pieces scattered through out his room now for the time being, and faces Cylus. He's wearing a Black V-neck with some dark blue tight fitting jeans and brownish black boots. He looks good. Stiles looks down at himself, he's wearing a tight fitting white V-neck with a grey hoodie and a red leather jacket, neither are zipped up, over top of that. He has on Black skinny-ish jeans with red converses. He made Cylus go shopping last night so he would look great today, which he does.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"Why not? If your pack is going to help with this war, I need to get to know them right?"

"Yeah, about the war, don't- don't tell them about it just yet, okay?"

"Alright. But we have to tell at least Derek soon. He needs to know what he's about to get into."

"I know, I know, I know. Just, not today alright?"

"Don't worry, Stiles. I wont say anything."

"Good, good, alright so um we should get going. I don't know how long it will take to get there."

"About an hour"

"How do you- oh well its good to be early than late, right?"

"Maybe. If we were all humans sure. But is surprising them with an early visit, a good idea?"

"Of course, Cylus! Derek might be dumb at times, but I'm sure he would have told them. So they'll be expecting us."

"If you say so." And with that Cylus left the room and headed down the stairs and out the front door. Stiles checked himself one last time in front of the body mirror behind his door then flashed after Cylus.

They walked south in silence together but its not uncomfortable. Of course Stiles gets distracted by noises and sights and smells, that usually ends with him flashing to the source. He doesn't kill them when he finds them so he doesn't ruin his outfit because they're usually deer, birds, rabbits, and other rodents, but he does scare them shitless, and that's enough to give his inner...bat?-( Yeah sure, his inner bat it'll have to do for now. He thinks)- a slight satisfaction.

They've been walking for about fifteen minutes now and Stiles is getting very irritated with how long this is actually taking.

"How much longer?" he moans.

"About another half an hour or so. Why? Are you already bored?"

"Of course I am! Come on, I've lived with you for almost three months now, have I ever not been bored?"

"You have a point there."

"Yeah I do! So how long would this so called 'half an hour or so' take, if instead of walking we just flashed there?"

"A good ten minutes, minimum. Twenty, max. Depends on if you fall or not."

"I fall? What makes you so sure I would fall? Why not you?"

"Stiles, I've been a vampire for over a century, I don't just fall when I run."

"You wanna put that to the test?"

"You wanna risk getting that nice outfit I bought you, dirty?"

Stiles looked down at himself. Yeah he looked hot. But he just wanted to see everyone again. Hopefully Lydia will be there. They haven't texted ever since he turned. Sure he hasn't texted anyone, but him an Lydia used to text everyday! They were the pack's golden humans, a treasured artifact really.

"Oh shit! Lydia!"

"What?"

"Lydia might be there!"

"And that's relevant because?"

"Shes practically my best friend at this point! And Jesus Cylus we were the pack's humans! As in if Lydia comes to see me, there will be a human there!"

"Interesting."

"How, how is that interesting? Cylus you said it yourself! I could kill a human if I saw one right now."

"Yes, but I'm not sure if she will be a problem. You can control yourself around the pack now, with Derek's help. She is actually pack, so she might smell like them and that might throw your senses off a bit. So maybe you can see her if your body is tricked to think Lydia is an actual werewolf in the pack."

"God, no how is that supposed to work? And I'm just supposed to go there and hope it does?"

"Look if its that nerve racking to you, then we can run there. We can get there early and have Derek call her."

"Oh god yes! That's perfect that's what we need to do!"

"Well then I guess we better hurry up."

Cylus flashed first but Stiles was right on his heels. His new red converses tearing into the ground as much as they could, before he pushed off the ground with all of his strength. He soared through the air. Leaping from the open meadow they were walking in, to a good ten meters into the forest. He latched his claws into a wide branch he managed to find, using his momentum to swing from branch to branch like a gibbon monkey. When he ran out of big branches that would support his weight, he let himself plummet back to the ground. He landed with a quiet thump and in a mere half a second he was off running as fast as he could. Dodging trees left and right, jumping over animals that are too slow for their own health.

Stiles stumbled a bit when he hit that invisible wall from last time, he should really ask about that later, but that feeling means he's getting close. He had no clue where Cylus was, but he didn't worry about it. Cylus knew what he was doing so he's fine. He ran and ran until he saw something in the distance. It wasn't the Hale house but it was reassuring. It was a giant split in the ground. Stiles has seen this before when the pack used to play "tag". He had never been on the other side of it until now. He knew he had to be at most a mile away.

He lunged forward, taking huge strides, going as fast as possible and reaching the edge of the mini canyon in mere seconds. Both feet planted on the edge, cracking the rock as he pushed off as hard as he could. Wind blew hard on his face as he launched himself over the canapes of the trees on the other side. The mid day sun was blinding but it didn't last long because he fell back below the tree tops and into the shade. A few more seconds, a few hops to the side to dodge the stray tree, and flipping over a large stream, Stiles could begin to smell wet dog and chlorine most likely from the pool that Stiles managed to get Derek to install for when it was too hot to function. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar smell.

There, just a head, was the tree line. He couldn't see anything past it but he knew he was back. Stiles Stilinski was back!

He took one last leap out of the forest. Arms and legs fully extended out in front of him as he soared into the gigantic back yard. He landed with a loud thud and a small bob as he regained his balance. He took the time to look around at the particularly empty yard and inhaled deeply taking in all the smells. Some were familiar and filled him with a sense of home and comfort, but on the other hand some were repulsive and made him want to run back to the cabin and puke up everything he ate the past few days. But he held it together and surprisingly the nausea didn't last too long, but probably because in that moment a howl pierced the atmosphere around him. His head snapped to the left in time to see a guy with bright yellow eyes charge at him, claws and teeth at the ready.

His brain didn't even process the information before his body was just moving on instinct. He jumped slightly in the air and brought his knees to his chest. With a quick spin, his right leg extended and landed a bone crushing round house kick to the wolf's temples. The kid was down immediately, blood coming out of his ear and he wasn't getting up. Stiles didn't even realize his eyes were hot until Derek was there crouched down above the boy with a gentle hold on Stiles' ankle.

"What happened?!" A voice broke out behind him. It sounded like Isaac.

"I-I don't know, he howled and next thing I knew I kicked him in the head."

"You-you kicked him?" It sounded like Erica asked that.

"Yeah... you know-" He moved his leg in a short jerky motion but didn't take his eyes off of the boy on the ground. "- kicked."

"Jesus, Stiles. You did _that _with just a kick? He's not even healing properly. It feels like he was attacked by an alpha!"

"Christ! Is he alright?"

Derek touched the boy's neck and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "He has some minor brain damage, his temple is shattered, eardrum popped, and he's not healing like he normally would-"

"Oh my god, Derek, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. My body just moved!"

Derek gave him his best shut up look, and his jaw clacked as it snapped shut. "- but he's healing, he'll be fine in a few minutes."

"This was a bad idea, god to think I could actually control it now, what was I thinking! I should just go, I mean fuck, Derek, why did he have to charge me?! Didn't he know I was coming? You did tell them right? Jesus you didn't tell them? What the hell were you expecting to happen? I'm'a just shake his hand and not feel the need to rip his arteries out? Or I guess mortally wound him with my god damn foot. I mean what even was that? Why did I kick him? What vampiric purpose was there? Jesus this is your fault, 100% your fault, not mine. No its his dumb ass', to think he could charge a vampire and not expect to get fucked up. Cant he like smell that stuff? Why the hell are you still holding my ankle? Derek this is serious! I could have-"

"Stiles shut the hell up!" Erica growled.

"This is not a good time right now Erica!"

"Oh? And when is? When your slashing my chest open?"

"What? Why would I... Jesus Christ."

"Can we all just calm down, please." Scott says.

"Yes, can we all just shut up for two minutes. Stiles none of this is your fault, its all just instinct, and you of all people, Erica, should know that. Now Boyd, Erica, get Andy inside, and on the couch. Issac, go with Scott and get some herbs to help speed up the healing process."

Everyone moved simultaneously. Scott and Isaac heading into the woods, and Erica and Boyd lifting Andy up by his extremities and carrying him inside. So it was just him and Derek now.

"Derek, again I'm really sorry."

"Stop worrying about it. He's fine. And he needed to know how strong your were anyways." Derek stood a few feet away facing him with his hands in his pockets. "You look good."

"I just- wait what?"

"Where's Cylus?"

"Oh... um I don't know. He was right behind me I guess."

"Detour maybe?"

"Possibly."

"Why are you so early?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't supposed to be here until noon. Its only eleven fifteen."

"Oh right! Lydia! I'm not sure if you invited Lydia or not. I don't know if I could handle a human, so we ran here because you know we don't have phones and all, and I didn't want to show up and like kill her...to death."

"Don't worry I made sure she stayed home."

"you-what?"

"You know Stiles I was actually there yesterday, and I'm not stupid." Derek says with an amused smirk. And he leans a little closer into Stile's space.

"Mmm. You sure about that buddy?"

"Positive."

"I mean if you say so." He said with a smile. And he swears if vampires could blush it would be happening right now. "Thanks though, for not inviting her. I love her to death in all but not literally."

"Your welcome, but she didn't make me promise to take picture so she can see how you've changed."

"Changed? Its only been like about two and a half months."

"She's fixed on the idea that you were physically enhanced or something and she wants to see."

"I mean she's going to be disappointed, nothings really changed except, well I'm dead, and extremely pale."

"I don't know, you seem different besides those things."

"Oh?"

Derek just shrugged. And pursed his lips.

"So should we like go check on, whats his face."

"Andy."

"Right... Andy. Do you think he'll remember what happened?"

"Do you remember getting turned?"

"Ouch, too soon man. Alright I get it, so I guess I should apologize."

"No?"

"No?"

"No. it was his mistake, if anything he needs to apologize to you."

"Oh come on, Derek. I gave him brain damage. Whether or not he provoked it shouldn't matter. Brain damage is brain damage no matter how small."

"Did you just use a line from Dr. Seuss for brain damage."

"Did you just acknowledge you know verses from Dr. Seuss?" Derek didn't say anything, just squinted at him, and it looked like the he could have been smiling, for like a fraction of a fraction of a second. Definitely a win though for Stiles. Stiles: 1, Derek: 0.

"Hey! You know what? Give me your phone!"

"Why?" he genuinely looked puzzled.

"Must you always question my intentions? Just give me that piece of plastic."

Derek reluctantly gave him his phone. "Ok now get over here you oaf." Derek raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"Come on big guy, do you want pictures for Lydia or not?"

"You want me to be in it?"

"Why not? Come on, I'm sure she'll love it."

He grunted but eventually after a brief glaring contest, because they don't actually stare no no they glare, he walked over and stood next to Stiles. Stiles lifted the phone in the air and used the front view camera. Derek was cut off a bit so Stiles moved closer so that their sides were touching and he put an arm around Derek's shoulders to bring their heads closer to the center of the screen. And maybe Derek wasn't expecting to be touched, or didn't expect Stiles to be so cold, but the man tensed up and it made Stiles a little disappointed, but it was for Lydia so no big deal.

The camera shuttered and there they were, frozen in time in side of Derek's phone waiting for the eyes of Mrs. Lydia Martin.

"Alright!" Stiles said as he gave Derek back his phone. "Lets go check on Andy."

Derek stood there for probably a second too long, just starring at his phone.

"Are you coming?"

He didn't answer, just followed Stiles inside the house.

Cylus stood far enough in the tree line that he wouldn't be seen, and watched everything that took place with that ignorant wolf, so naive as to try and take Stiles on alone. Pitiful really.

"Hello, Brother."

"Ah, Leon. You showed up."

"I didn't want to risk missing this beautiful encounter."

"Yes it is beautiful isn't it? Now, tell me, how has recruitment been going?"

"Excellent actually. Their control is surprisingly good for new bloods. How is the catalyst doing?"

"Good, good."

"You better make sure he'll be ready by the time of the invasion, Cylus. We cant do this with out him and his dogs."

"He'll be ready, Leon. You worry about your part of the plan and I'll do mine."

"Good. Lets go and introduce me"

"You remember the plan?"

"My name is Dante, I was the one who found Leon and yourself all those decades ago. I am here to supervise Stiles' up bringing and help stop Leon 'the deserter'."

Cylus smiled and put his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Excellent, but you should probably shift, the brat is observant as shit."

Leon nodded and closed his eyes. The bones in is face cracked on their own and started moving in every direction. Cheek bones rising, jaw extending, chin getting broader along with his fore head getting longer and his hair color turning from a dark brown to a sandy blonde.

"Good?" he asked when he was done. Brown eyes now a pale grey.

"Your voice. He's talked about how he cant seem to forget your voice."

"Alright." Leon opened his mouth and sang a note, the octave changing and the clarity getting more raspy. By the time he finished the note had stayed the same and yet he sounded different.

"Hows this?" He sounded like a completely different person now. This man didn't resemble Leon in any way now, yet it still was him, just in a different body.

"Excellent. Now, shall we go meet the family?"

"Wouldn't miss it, brother."

"How's he doing?" Stiles asked for the tenth time in five minutes

"For the millionth time Stiles, he's fine" Boyd said.

"I just feel really bad, you know."

"Yes we know."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Erica shouts as she got up from the sofa and ran to the door. She opened it and there was Cylus along with someone Stiles didn't recognize.

"Hello?" she asked

"Ah, Erica good to see your doing so well." Cylus answers as he moves past her and into the den, his guest right behind him.

"Cylus? Where did you go? You were right behind me. And who's he?"

"Calm down Stiles. Yes I was right behind you, but I stopped so I could meet up with my friend here. Stiles this is Dante, I believe I told you about him."

"Dante..Dante..Dante..Oh! Dante the one who found you and your brother. Hello sir its great to meet you."

"Like wise, Stiles Stilinski."

"You already know who I am?"

"Of course. Your all the rage back at the brother hood. Its not every century that Cylus takes on an apprentice. Especially at times like these."

"Times like these?" Derek asks.

Stiles can feel himself and Cylus tense up all at once. There's a short pause but Cylus speaks up before Dante has the chance to spill the beans.

"Yes you see, with all this new found admiration by the media, a lot of kids are trying to seek us out, or are pretending to be us. Its very troublesome and a risk to our secrecy. So taking on an apprentice probably isn't the smartest move, but I felt a sense of responsibility for our Stiles here."

That was a close one he thought to himself. He wanted to tell them, just not now, not at their reunion. Dante looked like he wanted to ask, but thank god he didn't. And hopefully everyone bought it. There's no way they could know it was a lie because none of us have heart beats, but if the quiet that followed said anything it definitely wasn't an I believe you.

"Sounds legit." Scott says to break the silence. Scott, the life saver.

"So shall we get down to business? Stiles I assume you've had enough time to make amends with the rest of them?"

"Weeelll... not exactly."

"Not exactly? How long does it take to say 'sorry I tried to kill you, I wasn't in control and there was no way to know you would be there'?"

"Something...well a situation occurred. Um happened, something bad, probably, most likely bad kind of just happened like when I got here."

Cylus looked at Stiles, then at Dante, and Derek, and the betas, back at Stiles and then at the couch. "Stiles."

Stiles cleared his throat and hummed an answer.

"That boy over there-" he made a quick gesture to the couch. "- he's not currently bleeding from the ear, because of you? Is he?"

"Ehh, ehhhh, well um he um... hmm...no?"

Cylus just gave him a look that looked way to much like the look his father would give him when he knew he was hiding something. It made his gut wrench. He just wanted to see his dad. But he's getting there, soon he'll be able to see him.

"Stiles wasn't at fault." Derek spoke up. "My beta didn't recognize him and charged him. It was reckless and could have gotten him killed, he's lucky to have gotten off with what he got. Stiles was just doing what his instincts told him to do. I think every one here can relate to that."

Cylus shot him a forgiving look but didn't actually apologize for blaming him. What ever.

"So, Stiles, where is Lydia?"

"Derek made her stay home."

"Oh? So you got here in time then?

"Oh um no, he told her by himself."

"How thoughtful." Stiles looked at Derek and could see the slight awkward blush under his eyes that people get when being flattered.

"Yeah...It was." he said with out taking his eyes off the man's cheeks.

"Alright then, well I assume you all forgive Stiles? Yes? Great. Its time to talk about what we came here for."

"Actually.." Every head in the room snapped at the noise, it was Scott. Scott? Why was Scott speaking up.

"What are you doing?" Derek hissed.

"I'm just saying, should we really just forgive him that easily?"

"Scott, what the fuck dude? How can you even say that?"

"Look, Stiles, we're best friends but what if you do it again?"

"You weren't even there! How the hell can you possibly have a problem! Nothing happened to you!"

"I could feel their pain, Stiles. I was suppressing it and I could still feel the pain."

"Scott, Shut up right now!" Derek growled, eyes turning red.

"No! Derek, really let him finish! I want to hear his bullshit!"

"Its just, your dangerous, Stiles." WHAT? Stiles flashed, lifting Scott up in the air by his throat. Isaac started growling and Erica gasped as Boyd moved her behind him.

"Are you serious right now! You get turned into a werewolf and try to kill me so many times I cant even count them all! Did I leave you alone? No! I helped you! I made my life a living hell so yours wouldn't be! And then what? I get turned and have one slip up and you do what? You turn your back on me! Fuck you Scott! I never once did anything bad to you! In fact everything bad that's ever happened to me was because of you! You shoved me into this life! Made me lie to my dad! Made out with the girl I thought I loved since third grade, Its your god damn fault I was even turned! If you just would've been an actual friend and took that stupid camera none of this would have happened! Its your fault Scott! Its your fault I hurt everyone before and its your fault I have to hide from my own dad! And I know the only reason he hasn't off and killed himself is because they haven't found me or my body! Its your god damn fault! And this, you do this to repay me for all of the shit in my life!?"

Scott's eyes turned yellow and he gripped at Stiles wrist. "See? Look at what your doing right now Stiles! I just don't think you should be around for now until you can really control yourself!"

"Control? You want to see control Scott?!" His eyes grew hot and he knew they were changing colors. He could feel his claws extend and pierce Scott's neck. He let out a roar of pain, but Stiles returned it with a roar of his own. It was louder and deeper and so angry. It sounded almost exactly like Derek's now. His teeth erupted into fangs and he brought them right up to Scott's face. Him and the rest of the Betas physically recoiled and whimpered as they lowered them selves to the ground as a sign of submission.

Scott was wiggling around in his grip trying to coward away. Blood dripping from the five holes in his neck.

"You listen to me you bastard! If I ever find out you are still seeing my dad after this I will personally end you! I don't want you anywhere near him!" His voice was low and demonic sounding. He twisted his body so he was facing the front door and launched his arm forward, sending Scott crashing through the dry wall and bricks and out into the front yard.

"Stiles."

"Derek, not now!

"Just calm down!"

"Cylus, Dante, we're leaving."

"Stiles, wait!"

"Derek! No! Not today."

Derek rushed forward and gently gripped Stiles' elbow. "Stiles, just let me help you."

Their eyes locked and it was like clashing forces. Blue and red. Fire and ice, a large part of Stiles wanted Derek to come along so why not? But he was just so pissed off, and he needed to kill something. Whether Derek came or not didn't matter right now, he juts needed something dead in between in his teeth and he needed some blood.

"We're hunting. You need to keep up because I will not slow down for you, not right now." Derek just nodded and let go of Stile' arm.

He turned to Cylus and Dante "Are you two going hunting?"

"Not right now, you and Derek should go, me and Dante need to discuss somethings."

"Fine, here take these." Stiles took off his shoes and socks along with both of his jackets so he was just wearing the shirt and pants.

"We'll see you boys back at the cabin then." Derek and Stiles nodded. Derek started taking off his clothes and throwing them on the couch until he was only in his briefs. And if Stiles wasn't so incoherently pissed right now he would definitely be trying to get an eyeful of Derek. But not now.

"Boyd, you're in charge while I'm gone. Check on Scott and tell Andy what happened when he wakes up. I'll be gone for the rest of the day."

Stiles headed out side and starred at Scott, who was sitting up now, as he walked by. Derek was right behind him. They passed Scott and stopped a the tree line. Derek shuffled around a bit and then handed Stiles his underwear.

"Hold on to these for me." Stiles snatched them from his hands, and Jesus he was holding Derek Hale's underwear! And Derek Hale was naked right next to him. He resisted the urge to pop a boner and shoved the black briefs into his back pocket.

"No guarantees."

Derek made a noise that sounded like a smirk and a laugh put together before he morphed into a giant wolf. Stiles has seen it so many times, but the thought of him hunting right beside it was exhilarating to him. He took one last deep breath and flashed into the woods, He could hear Derek run after him and he lost all distance because now Derek was right beside him. To think he's hunting with Derek Hale.

This is going to be awesome!


End file.
